Bandana Waddle Dee (SSB Mash)
Bandana Waddle Dee is a playable newcomer in Super Smash Bros. Mash. He is a recurring character in the Kirby ''series, helping Kirby and King Dedede. Bandana Waddle Dee attacks with his spear. Most of his attacks are weak, but he also possess strong ones. His strong ones usually involve summoning other Waddle Dees to help. His side specials are all shields that can block most attacks, and his down specials are some form of healing. His recovery is decent, but he doesn't deal much knockback. He lacks range in most of his attacks. Despite all this, Bandana Waddle Dee has a variety of special moves that are very useful. Attributes Bandana Waddle Dee is one of the fastest characters in the game. He is a very light character that performs mostly close-ranged attacks. He is similar to Marth in that they both use a pointed weapon for most of their attacks, and can tip their attacks for more damage. For Bandana Waddle Dee, the difference between tipped and based damage can be miniscule, medium, or massive. Examples would be BWD's down tilt, dealing 2% damage at base and 3% at tip, with only a 1% difference. There is a 4% difference in BWD's up tilt, with the base damage being 3% and the tip at 7%. An example of a massive difference the Waddle Dee's down smash attack, with the base being at 22% damage, and dealing 30% damage when tipped, creating an 8% difference. These stats can be used to pinpoint what to do with Bandana Waddle Dee's attacks. Bandana Waddle Dee has a wide variety of special moves. With Waddle Retaliate, Parasol Dee, and Bow Dee, he can easily counter his opponent's attacks and prevent from attacking, leaving them wide open for Bandana to do attacks of his own. His side specials are his main projectiles. Spear Throw is a simple, weak attack. Spear Roll is extremely similar to Spin Dash, and deals lots of damage. Spear Wave is possibly the Waddle Dee's strongest side special, and most commonly used. It summons several weak projectiles, and is good for faraway attacks. Spear Copter is a great recovery move. Its variants, Firey Spear Copter and Icy Spear Copter, have worse recovery, but great damage. The latter can prevent your opponent from moving for a short time. Bandana Waddle Dee's greatest attribute is his healing. All of his down specials involve healing, to himself or another. Large Cherries turn the healing into a shield, and Dumpling Shot has extreme knockback, at the cost of healing your opponent. Bandana Waddle Dee's Final Smash, Food Rain, is similar to Kirby's Final Smash in ''Brawl. Both smashes create food after the attack is over. Moveset Ground attacks Normal *Neutral attack: Slowly pokes once with his spear. Does 2% damage. *Dash attack: Stands on one foot, leans forward, and pokes once with his spear. Takes 20 frames to start, and does 4% damage at base, and 3% at tip. *Forward tilt: Does two pokes. Quick and does 6% damage on the first poke at base and tip, and 4% on second poke at base, and 1% at tip. *Up tilt: Sticks his spear upwards quickly, creating a brief, white aftereffect. Spear does 7% damage at tip, and 3% at base. Afterffect also deals 3% damage. *Down tilt: Softly jabs his spear into the ground, with 23 frame start-up. 2% damage at base, 3% when tipped. Smash attacks *Forward smash: Spins around three times with his spear extended. 11 frames for each spin. Each spin does 16% at base, and 21% at tip. Decent knockback. *Up smash: Holds up a keychain, and spins it around several times. 32 frames when holding up the keychain, and it spins for 34 frames. Does 14% damage with no knockback. *Down smash: Forcefully jabs his spear into the ground, with 13 frame start-up. 22% damage at base, 30% damage when tipped. Other attacks *Ledge attack: Flips up and spins around with spear held out, and spins around eight times. 6% base, 9% tip. *100% ledge attack: Jumps up and jabs a glowing white spear forwards. Great knockback. 8% base. 13% tip. *Floor attack (face up): Diagonal jab to the right. 4% base, 5% tip. *Floor attack (face down): Pokes spear up. 120 frame start-up. 1% base, 2% tip. Aerial attacks *Neutral aerial: Instantly holds out spear halfway and spins around once for 21 frames. 4% base and 5% tip. *Forward aerial: Points spear downwards, then raises it up in an uppercut-like motion. 19 frames before raising the spear, and 23 frames while raising it. Does 12% damage at base, and 13% damage at tip. *Back aerial: Two spears appear behind Bandana Waddle Dee and fall down, disappearing after 30 frames. Spears do 4% damage at base, and 9% damage at tip. *Up aerial: Jabs spear upwards thrice. Each jab takes 4 frames to rise/fall. First jab does 7% damage at base, and 14% damage at tip. Second jab does 6% at base. Second and third jabs do 11% damage at tip. Third jab does 5% damage at base. *Down aerial: Drops half-size spear downwards. It lasts for 31 frames. It starts after 2 frames, and does 4% damage at base and 10% when tipped. Grabs & throws *Pummel: Pokes with tiny spear, like used in the down aerial. Pokes are 7 frames long, and do 21% damage. *Forward throw: Pushes forward a little bit, then pushes forward even more with spear handle. Does 3%. *Down throw: Throws down, jumps up, and scratches once with spear, doing a great 13% damage. The opponent is then launched backwards a tiny bit. *Back throw: Throws backwards, then a Waddle Dee appears, catches the opponent, and throws them down. First throw does 1%, and second does 12%. *Up throw: Throws upwards a little bit. Two Waddle Dees then appear on either side of the opponent and jump up, sending them even higher. The Waddle Dees then disappear. None of this deals damage. Special moves In Super Smash Bros. Mash, all special moves can be swapped out for others. Bandana Waddle Dee's Final Smash is Food Rain. On-Screen Appearances A spear appears and moves to the left, revealing Bandana Waddle Dee. He then grabs the spear. Taunts *Up taunt: Bandana Waddle Dee holds up his spear and spins it. *Side taunt: Bandana Waddle Dee pokes forward his spear and makes a noise that sounds like "Avast, ye!" *Down taunt: Bandana Waddle Dee drinks a Pep Brew. Cheer BAN-dana WA-ddle Dee! Idle Pose Bandana Waddle Dee uses his spear to carve a shape in the ground. Victory Pose Bandana Waddle Dee uses Spear Copter, and the noise that plays when Kirby does his dance is in the background. Defeat Poses Bandana Waddle Dee drops his spear and sulks. Costumes *Yellow bandana *Green bandana *Purple bandana *Pink bandana *Orange bandana *Black bandana *No bandana Category:Kirby (series) Category:Kirby Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Mash Characters Category:Waddle Dees Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters Category:Subpages Category:Males Category:Fighters